The present invention relates to shipment forms and, more particularly, to a multifunction business form for indicating an attempted delivery and authorizing delivery or pick-up of a package.
Package delivery services are continuously confronted with the problems associated with undeliverable packages - packages which cannot be delivered because no one is available to accept delivery in general, the package must either be left at the delivery address or returned to the delivery station. In either case, there must be some documentation of the attempted delivery. Conventional attempted delivery notices typically comprise a form with some type of releasable or temporary adhesive provided thereon. The form describes the circumstances of the delivery and is adhered on a door, window, or other conspicuous surface at the delivery address. These conventional forms have inherent functional limitations and have achieved limited commercial success in the package delivery business. Accordingly, there is a need for an attempted delivery notice or shipment form that provides an improved means for indicating an attempted delivery and authorizing delivery or pick-up of a package.